


Maybe Later

by DespairTogami



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairTogami/pseuds/DespairTogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi had found himself hopelessly horny and lusting for his boyfriend’s touch.</p><p>He had also found his boyfriend completely lacking of any similar desire at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Later

**Author's Note:**

> Finally moved this over from tumblr now that I have an AO3 account = u=)/ hawawa, think of it as some sort of AU where they're living together I guess

                "Togami-kun," Naegi whined, positioned behind the heir who was currently sitting at his desk in the office space of their now shared home, attempting to do some sort of paper work. It was probably something important given the curt ‘What?’ that was given as a reply, but wasn’t everything Togami did important? Being Byakuya Togami must be stressful… And with a hint of amusement, Naegi mused to himself that he knew a great way to relieve stress.

                He’d been caught up in thought for longer than he realized, Togami impatiently repeating the single word with more conviction and a sharper edge to his tone. Naegi responded with a slightly embarrassed laugh, leaning forward and resting his hands on Togami’s shoulders. He gave them a firm squeeze, smiling to himself. They were broader than he realized, and a light pink faded onto his cheeks he pictured them bare and covered in a trail of darkening marks he was hoping to leave soon.

                "Sorry, sorry," he started, leaning down and grinning nervously at Togami from the side, "I was just thinking…"

                Before he could even finish his thought, the heir was trying to dismiss him without so much as looking up from his desk, “You were thinking? Congratulations on the astounding achievement. Now, if you don’t mind—”

                "Togami-kun!" Naegi interrupted in an exasperated sigh, sliding his hands forward and draping his arms over Togami’s shoulders. This earned an annoyed grumble from the blonde who finally dropped the pen he was holding before turning his head to meet Naegi’s all too hungry gaze. Togami’s, on the other hand, spelt out nothing but irritation. He remained rigid and silent, which Naegi soon realized was his cue to finish what he had started to say.

                Clearing his throat slightly, he continued, “Um… What I was saying is that… Well, you’ve been cramped up in here for, like… Days. I know you need to get this work done, but you should really take a break to relax every now and then! So I was thinking that maybe we could… Uh…”

                He trailed off, sliding one hand further down Togami’s torso and turning his head to give his boyfriend’s cheek a soft kiss.

                Naegi laughed nervously, continuing, “We could… You know…”

                "No."

                "Huh?"

                Naegi was caught by surprise at the short dismissal of his advance, leaning up and away from Togami as the heir turned back to his work without another word. Naegi gave a quiet whine, pouting a bit.

                "You don’t wanna…?"

                "No. I’m busy."

                "Well, yeah, but we could just make it—"

                "I have no desire to have a ‘quickie’ right now, Naegi, and move your hands. They’re distracting."

                Naegi huffed out a dejected sigh, partly in annoyance to rejection, and partly in annoyance at Togami’s ability to read him so easily he didn’t even get to finish the sentence that was getting rejected. Knowing there was no sense in pushing the matter and wanting to respect Togami’s clearly set boundaries, Naegi murmured out a small ‘sorry’ as he accepted his defeat.

 _'Fine, then,'_  he thought, ‘ _I guess I’ll just… go take care of this myself. Geez, that’s lame.’_

                Naegi’s disappointment must have been seeping out of him in waves, because by the time he reached the door, he was stopped by an all too familiar sigh.

                "Come here," Togami stated plainly, setting his pen down once more and pushing his rolling chair back from the desk. Without a second thought, Naegi complied, turning around and walking back to him. Togami spun a quarter turn in his chair so that he was facing Naegi as he approached, arms folded against his chest.

                "What is it?" Naegi quietly asked, now only a couple of steps from Togami’s chair. A wordless beckoning motion of Togami’s finger brought Naegi even closer.

                "Turn around," Togami demanded, gaze unfaltering. The intensity of his blue eyes sent a shiver down Naegi’s spine.

                Naegi blinked, brows furrowed in confusion as he sputtered, “Wh-What?”

                Togami spun his finger in the air with an impatient sigh, repeating his command, “I said turn around. You do know how to do that, don’t you?”

                With a small, quiet nod, Naegi did as told and turned his back to Togami. He was… Well, confused, really. Togami most definitely had not been in the mood for anything two minutes ago, so what the hell was he doing? Naegi frowned to himself, trying to think of what to expect—Well, whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn’t the arms tugging him back into the heir’s lap.

                "T-Togami-kun!?" Naegi squeaked out (much to his dismay), arms flailing out helplessly in front of him as he landed on Togami’s lap. His only answer was the welcomed sensation of warm lips on the side of his neck, to which he responded by permissibly leaning his head to the side. Oh.  _Oh._

                A gasp escaped him as Togami’s hands snaked their way under Naegi’s bottom layer of clothing, slim fingers teasingly brushing over the skin of the smaller boy’s stomach. The heat that had already begun to stir in the pit of his stomach when he was first making his advances quickly grew into a blazing fire, extending down to his groin. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster and faster as he realized, for the most part, what was happening.

                Barely a minute of relentless kisses and gentle bites to his neck, coupled with Togami’s hands wandering over the bare skin of his torso, and Naegi was already a squirming, whimpering mess. It was embarrassing, he admitted to himself, being turned on so easily and with such little effort on Togami’s part; Every touch set was like a firework exploding against his skin, hot and deliciously unbearable.

                How had he ever managed to get this lucky? How did he, a boy whose picture might as well be placed next to the definition of average in the dictionary, end up with someone like  _him?_  It was something Naegi wondered often… How?

                Now wasn’t the time for wondering, however, as his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Togami beginning to unbutton his pants. The sound of the zipper coming down soon followed, causing his anticipation for what came next to sink in deeper.

                Naegi let out a soft, relieved sigh as his pants were undone, allowing more room for his already hard length. He swore he could feel the smirk on Togami’s face as his mouth pressed to the smaller boy’s neck again. Without much warning, Togami’s all too skilled fingers ghosted over Naegi through the fabric of his boxers, eliciting a satisfied gasp from the smaller boy. Togami continued to tease him like this, pressing soft kisses to his neck and running delicate fingers over his length until Naegi began to beg for more.

                Togami happily obliged.

                Reaching under Naegi’s boxers, Togami took hold of Naegi’s cock in his hand, giving it a slow, experimental pump. Seemingly satisfied with the way Naegi reacted by bucking his hips and whimpering, Togami moved his hand faster.

                Properly reduced to a writhing, moaning mess in Togami’s lap, all Naegi could do was grip at the arm rests of the chair they were in, knuckles turning white as he tried to find purchase against the stiff leather. Togami had begun to whisper things into his ear, Naegi noticed, voice low and surprisingly rough and oh,  _God_ , he sounded so hot like that.  _Had he always been able to do that?_  Naegi didn’t have a clue what it was being said to him, too caught up in the sensation of Togami’s hand mercilessly working his length, but the tone alone was enough to send him over the edge.

                And it did.

                With a loud cry of Togami’s name, the unbearable tension that had built up just below Naegi’s stomach released in euphoric waves that sent shivers racking through his entire body as he came with several loud moans. His eyes fluttered shut as his hips bucked forward, the boy practically losing control of himself for a brief moment. Togami continued to pump his boyfriend’s cock, ignoring the mess on his hand in order to let him ride out the orgasm for as long as possible. It was only when Naegi quieted down and nearly went limp against him that Togami stopped, removing his hand and pressing surprisingly gentle kisses against Naegi’s neck and cheek.

                Panting, Naegi smiled, leaning back against Togami with a light laugh, “Th-That was… Amazing, Togami-kun. Do… Do you want me to…?”

                "No," Togami replied, doing his best to hide a small smirk, "I’m busy, remember? Now get up and go clean yourself off. You’re a mess."

                Naegi sighed, more so out of amusement rather than annoyance, slowly and reluctantly removing himself from Togami’s lap. The heir retrieved a tissue from a box on his desk, cleaning off his hand before taking another and offering it to Naegi. He took it with a small, embarrassed smile before turning towards the door.

                He was relieved for now, that was for sure, but… He couldn’t help wishing they’d been able to do something a little more…Mutual.

_'Well… Maybe—'_

                For the second time, Naegi was cut off by Togami’s voice, even though it had just been a fleeting thought.

                "Naegi," Togami began plainly. Naegi turned to look at him, finding the heir already turned back to his desk and writing on his papers. A small smirk pslayed at the corner of Togami’s mouth as he finished his—and Naegi’s—thought.

                "Maybe later."


End file.
